Melodramatic Love
by Reflection Poison
Summary: [IYxYYH HieixKagomexKurama] Apparently you are not suppose to fall in love with your boss’s fiancé.... R&R please


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

_**Pairing(s): **Hiei/Kagome/Kurama_

_**Summery: **Apparently you are not suppose to fall in love with your boss's fiancé_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_**D**own the hill I went, and then,_

_I forgot the ways of men_

_For night-scent, heady, damp and cool_

_Wakened ecstasy in me." – Sara Teasdale_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**M e l o d r a m a t i c **

**L o v e **

-:-

**P r o l o g u e: -**_Engagement-_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**C**all her naïve but she never thought that it was going to be this way.

Okay, well she knew it was going to happen sooner or later but she never thought that it was going to be quiet like _this._

She always thought that it would take time and some wooing perhaps even flowers and a box of chocolate...it had to involve love at the least. Right?

Apparently Kagome Higurashi was wrong. Everything she thought about marriage was thrown out the window. Any thoughts about happiness, was also thrown out with the holy matrimony bullshit.

In any case her future relied upon a short, baby-like, pacifier sucking demi god that found it necessary to make her life miserable at any cost.

Beginning with the fact that he was apparently furious over a trivial matter, it wasn't that bad. He was blowing it way out of proportion...all she was trying to do was escape, what was the harm in that? Really, he didn't need to get his diapers in a bunch over such an insignificant thing...

So here she was an 18 year girl trying to make it through life one step at a time trying to lead a façade of normalcy. But as always when she finally thought that her life might be getting back on track after the whole time traveling episode Kami-sama seemed to want her to suffer even more.

Honestly, a girl can take so much before the sanity starts to crumble.

A slightly squeaky voice snapped her out of her musing anger lining his words as he glared at the dazed miko that stood before him. He directed a harsh look her way but it was far from intimidating coming from him. It only made Kagome realize how much of a baby he actually looked like.

"Kagome what did you think you were doing!" Koenma said shakily his voice slightly wavering in his anger.

"Well you see Koenma-chan—

"It's Koenma-_sama_! I thought I went over this already! I'm practically 50 years your senior!" He shouted interrupting her. A red flush covered his cheeks as his anger soared, his lips clenching his pacifier in a death grip. No one seemed to respect the prince of rekai.

'_And that's what makes this marriage even weirder!' _She thought crossing her hands over her chest her blue eyes narrowing at the demi god. Koenma discreetly cringed away from his fiancé sucking even harder on his pacifier practically feeling the fire in her gaze.

"Well, Koenma-_chan_," She said purposely knowing that Koenma really didn't like the suffix. "It's hard calling you Koenma-_sama_ when you are 3 feet shorter then me and has to have his diaper changed—

"I told you that was an accident!" He shouted feeling his blush turn a darker hue of red from the embarrassment. He thought his fiancé would at least forget that awful incident but apparently she brought it up for revenge. She was the one who had to change his diaper...

He once more directed a hateful glare her way only for it to wither when he saw her. Her oceanic eyes tinged with gray from anger and her ridged stance while her onyx hair was in disarray...she did look kind of cute. Koenma shook his head slightly only getting a questioning gaze from his fiancé he looked at her with warm brown eyes only to make her even more curious as to what he was hiding.

"You're dimissed Kagome-_chan, _go back to your room." He said around his pacifier his small voice slightly tinged in amusement at her taken aback look. She gave him a suspicious look before she abruptly turned away from him her figure disappearing around the corner with a flick of her hair.

He slouched in his chair his tiny body barely visible as he quietly tried to gather his scattered thoughts around Kagome forgetting all about her escape.

He really did like the girl...but could he actually learn to love her? He supposed that he had to unless he wanted to feel the wrath of his father.

He shuddered at that possibility already feeling the spankings he would have to endure. At the same time what could his father be possibly thinking? Though Kagome is a strong miko she was still weak compared to so many other possible fiancés his father could have chosen. He rubbed his head as he tried to come up with a conclusion but none seemed to appear in his befuddled mind.

He finally gave up. He shouldn't waste his time on trying to figure out his fathers plan when he had so many papers to stamp. He gave an inaudible sigh before starting on the mundane task at hand already feeling the boredom he was about to endure.

He just hoped that his father knew what he was doing and Kagome wouldn't cause anymore trouble until the wedding...

But then again Kagome always had a knack getting into trouble.

-------**End Chapter**------

**Review Request: **15 or maybe 20?

**Author's Note: **Yet another fanfic! Yes I know I shouldn't make a new story! But then again this was stuck in my head for so long. I wished someone else wrote this...they would do a better job. Anyways **I will explain** why Koenma's dad chose Kagome! And I'll explain everything next chapter! I know it was short it's a prologue! If some stuff didn't make sense just review!


End file.
